Zatch Bell
Introduction Arc Kiyo starts off by thinking of staying home, not going to school. Kiyo hated school for everyone hating him or making fun of him. He was also too smart for his own grade, thinkin school has no purpose to it. After telling his mother to "shut up!" Zatch crashes through his window, naked, with a Yellow Tail on his back. Zatch begins to eat his Yellow Tail while Kiyo reads the note from his father about Zatch. His father, Prof. Seitaro Takamine, found lying unconsious in a forest. His father fixed him up and saved him. His father told Zatch to find Kiyo and try to help him with his attitude. So, Zatch was given to Kiyo has his 14th Birthday's present. So, Zatch was there to help with his attitude and help him make new friends. But Kiyo wasn't too psyched about the idea. After, Kiyo checks out a book that Zatch had. However, the writing was odd and Kiyo couldn't even read it. It seemed to be a different language, but Kiyo had known every language and this was not one of them. Then Zatch, after putting clothes on, begins to anoy Kiyo about helping him with his problems. Kiyo says, "Well, Zatch or Zak--er whatever your name is..." Then lightning bursts from Zatch's mouth, blowing up part of Kiyo's room. However, not realizing it yet, Kiyo shouted out "Zaker!", Zatch's first spell. After fighting a mamodo named Reycom, having similar powers, Kiyo meets Brago and Sherry. Sherry explains the whole battle about mamodo, and answers all of Kiyo's questions. When saying Zaker, that is one of the words in his book, these are spells that activate the mamodo's powers. After being defeated in battle, a mamodo's book burns and they are sent back to the mamodo world. Out of the fight. There are 100 of these mamodo sent to earth every 1000 years. This battle decides who becomes the next King of the Mamodo World. Then, Brago attacks Kiyo, then they hear Zatch scream from down in the floor below them. Kiyo runs down and sees that the dog that was once Zatch's friend, is now actually a demonic mamodo named Gofure. After much frustration about friendship, Kiyo protects Zatch from Gofure, until Brago defeats him. Brago then crushes Kiyo with his spells until he falls unconsious. Shery spares Zatch and Kiyo, not burning their book yet, giving them a chance. Battle for Mamodo King Arc Zatch, starts off fighting in a Botanical Garden against Sugino and his partner Haru. They have already taken everyone else in the large garden hostage. Zatch and Kiyo help save them then protect everyone from Sugino's Raja Jugaro spell by blocking it with their second spell: Rashield. It deflects the attack back at Sugino, defeating him. The next battle begins against a kind mamodo named Kolulu. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was about to be hit by a car so her partner Lori called out the spell, knowing it was the only way to potect her. Kolulu transformed into a much more evil form and went on a rampage. Zatch stopped her, he could see that inside she was really a good mamodo becaus while they fought they cried. So, then having n choice but to defeat Kolulu, Kiyo shouts out the spell, Zaker, burning the book. Kolulu goes back to her regular form and talks to Zatch about being a king, to be a Kind King, and stop all of the fighting between mamodo. Zatch agrees and Kolulu disappears, back to the mamodo world. Then, Kiyo is able to read a new spell, but it doesn't work. Then after fighting a mamodo named Fein, it works. Kiyo shouts out the spell, Jikerdor! The reason why it wouldn't work was because there was no metal around and no opponent. The spell causes the opponent to make them like a magnet and attract metal to them. This spell defeats Fein and they win their next few battles with the new spells they have.They even begin to make new frends such as the two mamodo Kanchome and Tia. Much later a situation goes on with a mamodo named Baltro. There are people trapped in a castle. Kiyo and Zatch fight this large mamodo, until they figure out what was going on. The spell didn't litterally control everything in the castle, it put flowers on objects and controlled them. Same with the second spell, it didn't really fire boulders at them, the flowers were just placed on the boulders and were controled to hit them. Zatch and Kiyo make their way up a large flight of stairs to the jail-like cells everyone was trapped in, Kiyo finds out one of the prisoners is his dad. Then the building begins to collapse because all of the flowers were placed on the bricks. Everyone escapes and Kiyo's dad must leave. Later, the real ''Baltro, a tiny white bear-like mamodo is defeated by a mysterious mamodo named Zeno, who looks very much like Zatch. Later, Zatch learns a new spell that just barely stops a mamodo named Kikkeropu. The mamodo that they were attacking, Yopopo, was defeated and sadly brought back to the mamodo world. Many battles continue as they learn new spells, Zakeruga, much like Zaker but more concentrated. Bao Zakeruga, which defeated Kikkeropu, their new strongest spell. And, Rauzaruk a strengthening spell that just barely helps them in a battle against a mamodo named Kido. However, Kido and his partner Dr. Riddles, become their new friends. They also meet another friend who doesn't have a partner yet, Ponygon. Ponygon seems to really like Zatch, but can't talk, only saying "Meru Meru Me~~". However, he will meet a partner soon enough. Zatch continues and moves on to the next giant battle. Ancient Mamodo Arc During the Ancient Mamodo Arc, Zofis as awakened the mamodo from the previous battle 1,000 years ago. Zatch and Kiyo are having fun together at the park by Kiyo's neighborhood. Then, after making a sand castle, Penny leaps down and crushes it. Screaming, Penny, working with Zofis, calls down three of the mamodo of a thousand years ago. The three battle Zatch and Kiyo, but they prove too tough. Then Tia comes and helps them with her two new spells. She stops one of them (Borubora) with her spell Giga La Seoshi, then heals Kiyo and Zatch who then finish the fight. After finding out what was going on, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Ponygon, etc. go to the ruins where Zofis is, and stop him. Their first battle in the ruins is against the ancient mamodo Gelios, Ganz, and Alm. Alm, being one of the strongest, is the last to be defeated. Then they move on to a battle against the powerful mamodo (yet silly): Victoream. Zatch and company barely make it through to fight a terrible battle in the sands against Dalmos with their new allies Laila, and Ponygon's new partner: Kafk Sunbeam. Dalmos is defeated, and they know not to stop Laila, especially with her knowledge of the ruins. After a few mistakes, Laila leads them up to the next rooms. Some of them are eventualy seperated, Zatch and Kiyo to fight Pamoon. In another room Parco Folgore, Kanchome, Kido, and Dr.Riddles battle Belgum E.O. Tia, Megumi, Wonrei, and Lien fight Tsao-Lon. Zatch and Kiyo become friends with Pamoon and they are brought to Zofis at the top of the ruins. There they meet the others, a couple not being able to make it, and even Brago. Brago takes out a multitude of Ancient Mamodo, only leavig Zofis. While the two rivals battle. Zatch and the others meet up with Wonrei, Tia, and their partners. Tia is completely out of it and Megumi with her. Wonrei is being impaled by their next foe's spell, Li-en crying. They finally get Tia and Megumi to snap out of it and heal Wonrei gaping chest wound. Zatch and the others fight the large Mamodo Heavenly King, Demolt. A large final battle breaks out, spells energy flying, including a new spell. Zatch learns his seventh spell Zagurzem. After Kiyo realizes what the spell does he uses it to completely electrolize Demolt's body. It takes a while and it is very tough, but in the end, they completely electrolize Demolt's body to make the next spell extremely powerful, and even more than it already was. Bao Zakeruga! Demolt is completely destroyed by this spell. Then Wonrei atacks with one finishing blow, Go Boren, to release the mamodo's partner from his body, in which he ate. Then, Rao Dibauren to burn his book. Brago finishes Zofis, and the ancient mamodo are no longer in stone, they are now at piece in the mamodo world. But ahead of Zatch are bigger problems. Faudo Arc Kiyo feels like he's being watched, it turns out there was a mamodo following him. Zatch comes out for a fight against Koral Q and his partner Grubb. The tough part was, fighting him when he knows about all of Zatch's spells. However, they take advantage of Koral Q's silly side and defeat him. Around the next day or two later, Zatch plays with a new friend, Ted. Ted starts out a little pushy but turns out to be a very nice kid, and a powerful mamodo. Zatch is attacked late in the night by a large sword-type mamodo named Arth. Ted protects Zatch from the strong mamodo, and nearly is stopped by Arth. However, the next morning Ted leaves for them to meet them again, telling Zatch to tell him if he runs into a mamodo named Cherish. It turns out Arth was after Zatch's Bao power, but they change their mind and decide to later team up with him. Meanwhile, Zatch fighs a mamodo named Rodeaux and in the end, they are protected by the mamodo Rein with his fearful partner Kyle. Rein and is defeated and Rodeaux escapes, but Zatch and the others are finally making their way into Faudo a little time later. Faudo is a giant mamodo that has mamodo even on the inside of him, including one that ha a gem that controls him. Right then Faudo is on his way to destroy Japan, then after Japan, the world. After many battles including one that asks questions and if they answer in correctly they all die. Then Wonrei fights him and is defeated and almost dies. However, Poosophagus, used his Suicide Bomb, so he himself died. Then they find Cherish and Ted. Ted protects Cherish from a ferocious attack from Gyaron. Ted goes back to the mamodo world, but Gyaron with him. Then, Zatch and the remaining others make it to the brain of Faudo. The find out there is a new leader, Zeno. However, Zeno sends out Rodeaux and Jedun to stop them. But how can Zatch win without Kiyo. Earlier, Kiyo was killed by the original owner of Faudo's gem, Riou. Kiyo was brought back to life, but he wasn't finished recovering. And there was no extremely experienced mamodo like Bari, for being defeated by Keith who was also defeated. Then, after all the others except for Zatch are captured, Kiyo finally comes in and his better than ever. Kiyo sees every answer to how to defeat Rodeaux and Jedun, and uses new spells with Zatch to defeat the two. Then Zatch and Kiyo begin to fight to finally send back Zeno to the mamodo world, all the answers of their similarities are revealed and Zatch as only one way to stop Zeno. Release the ful power of Bao. It turns out Bao is filled with darkness that overcomes Zatch. Cherish comes in and does some damage to Zeno, releases the trapped friends of Zatch, and then is sent back to the mamodo world. Zatch tries the true power of the legendary spell, Bao Zakeruga, once more. Then, the spell finally overcomes Zeno's spell Jiga Dirasu and succeeds in defeating Zeno. Zeno notices the memories of Zatch's painful past and decides to accept him as a true brother. After Zeno returns to the mamodo world, the gem cracks and Faudo's anger is released. Then Faudo lands to Japan. There Brago damages Faudo with Baber Gravidon while Zatch finishes him with the full power of Bao Zakeruga. Now no more darkness remains and brightens up all of Japan, with happiness. Final 10 Mamodo Festival Arc Zatch returns, and Kiyo returns... back to school. The break is over and a new year of school starts, Kiyo has the same teacher but with a new attitude. But trouble returns with him when he hears the ring of his door bell at home. There stands a large, demonic mamodo named Ashuron and his partner. Ashuron asks Kiyo to meet him at the mountain nearby in 2 hours with Zatch. Zatch fights Ashuron, Kiyo succeeds by using he answer-talker ability that he learned about when he was fighting Zeno. The ability where can answer any qustion even in life experiences. Ashuron turns out to be a friend, and informs them about a mamodo even stronger than ''him. And this powerful mamodo plans to succeed in the batle of mamodo king and destroy the entire mamodo world. Later, a message from Zatch's book says that the battle between the final 10 mamodo has begun. Check later for more details. Kiyo Takamine Kiyo is Zatch's partner who was originally very, rude and mean, but it wasn't him. It was the others around him at school who were beginning to irritate or bully him. After meeting Zatch he changes. He is also very smart and can answer just about any question. He begins to make more friends like Suzy, Megumi, Tia, Kanchome, Folgore, Ponygon, and many more. Kiyo fights with Zatch for him to become the Kind Mamodo King. During the Faudo Arc Kiyo dies but is brought back from Zatch beating his chest to make his heart begin to beat. When he wakes up from being unconsious he becomes stronger, and in the end helps Zatch become mamodo king. Spells #Zaker: Lightning bolt comes from his mouth #Rashield: A shield that blocks, electrolizes, and reflects the spell blocked back at the enemy #Jikerdor: Magnetizes the opponent #Bao Zakeruga: A lighting dragon apears from Zatch's mouth and atacks the enemy, and being his strongest spell until he got new spells in chapter 254 and up. this also has different forms #Zakeruga: Zaker but more accurate ,concentrated, and stronger. #Rauzaruk: Lightning bolt strikes down on Zatch and strengthens him #Zaguruzemu: charges anyting or anyone it touches with electricity and can be used to power up spells. #Ganreizu Zaker: Canons appear and fire balls of lightning #Teozaker: Larger, stronger, gigantic version of Zaker #Bao Kuro Disugurugu: Bao's claw appears and Zatch can control it with his hand, as he is still consious. #Maazu Jikerudon: A large Jikerdor-looking spell that vacuums in the enemy and electrocutes them #Unnamed Spell: Spell that was used in chapter 307 unknown name so far( the spell is actually jio renzu zakeruga) #Exceresu Zakeruga: A stronger, arrow-shaped Zakeruga #Jio Renzu Zakeruga: Lightning serpents appear and attack the enemy #Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga: An enormous lightning dragon-like demon with multiple heads, and jutting spikes attacks the enemy; Zatch's strongest spell. #Borudo Fours: Zatch and the others put together their power to create a large lightning phoenix (Anime Only) Books Burned *Hyde (Anime Only) *Grisor (Anime Only) *Cut N' Paste (Anime Only) *Reycom *Sugino *Kolulu *Fein *Eshros *Robnos *Maruss *Danny *Zoboron *Zabas *Bahking *Unnamed Mamodo *Laila *Koral Q *Rein *Buzarai *Zeno *Faudo *Jedun *Gorm *Clear Note *Brago *Akatsuki (Movie Only) *Wiseman (Movie Only) Trivia *Zatch's book was originally red but turns gold later *Zatch later can use spells from previous mamodo friends after summoning them up temporarily *In the original version, Zatch was naked in the beginning and was many times besides that, but in the english version he's wearing underwear *In the beginning of the series Zatch is seen to have horns then nothing was ever brought up however some other mamodo also have horns *Kiyo's full first name is Kiyomaro which means "pure" or "purity" *In the original version Zatch says "Unu!" a lot meaning (usually) "Yeah!" he also tends to end things with "no da" or "na da" for expression, in the English version he has a noticeable laugh sounding like "Ha ha ha haa ha-ha"